Bloody Roses
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Abandoned at birth on the porch steps of an orphanage, Drusilla Gaunt has grown up with the sense of being unwanted, and unloved but uncovers a dark secret in her 7th year. Evan Rosier is determined to get revenge on James Potter, when he encounters a young strawberry blonde, with a familiar witch's eyes. Co - Written with silentnight00. Evan/OC, various other pairings.


**Summary:** Abandoned at birth on the porch steps of an orphanage, Drusilla Gaunt has grown up with the sense of being unwanted, and unloved but uncovers a dark secret in her 7th year. Evan Rosier is determined to get revenge on James Potter, when he encounters a young strawberry blonde, with a familiar witch's eyes. Co - Written with silentnight00. Evan/OC, various other pairings.

 _Fancasts: Jeremy Renner as Evan Rosier, Henry Cavill as Tom Riddle, Kat Dennings as Leanne Fawley, and Kit Harrington as Regulus Black. Jason Momoa as Fenrir Greyback, Holland Roden as Drusilla Sayre Gaunt, and Ben Barnes as Sirius Black and Malaya Rivera Drew as Isolt Sayre._

Bloody Roses

Chapter 1

* * *

 _30th of August, 1995_

 _Isolt Sayre had no hesitated in blood - adopting her protégé, Drusilla Eve Gaunt, she'd formed a close mother/daughter bond with her young artistic gymnastics protégé. She visited the young girl in the hospital wing, Drusilla was reading a book, that she recognised as being the 'Grimms' Fairy Tales. She smiled and sat in the chair opposite her._

 _"How would you feel about me blood - adopting you, Drusilla?" She asked seriously, Drusilla stared at her long and hard, her bright green eyes intent to see if she was lying. But she knew, deep down that Isolt wasn't lying._

 _"I'd love to be adopted by you."_

* * *

The sun was shining lightly over the Gaunt Manor, as Drusilla Zoe Gaunt got ready for her gymnastics warm up training. She went to get dressed in a pair of black leggings, and a black sports bra.

She smiled as she looked at her bedroom, the walls were painted dark purple and there were Slytherin banners on the wall. She tied her dark red wavy hair into a messy bun, before using her wand to tie up her black converse trainers. Salem, her black Maine Coon cat was fast asleep on her dark purple duvet and smiled. She saw her black owl Maeve flying around the grounds. She grabbed her bottle of water and headed downstairs to have breakfast.

Isolt was already in the dining room, with Winky serving breakfast for the two of them. She smiled and thanked the kind but shy House-Elf.

"Morning, Mum." She said softly, Isolt smiled at her and gave her a glass of orange juice.

"Morning, Dru. How'd you sleep?" She asked softly, she knew her daughter was nervous about doing her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"I slept well, you?" She asked curiously, she put some blackberry jam on the four pieces of brown toast. Isolt smiled as she drank her cup of tea.

"I slept fine, now we're going to upgrade your Balance Beam routine this year," Isolt explained softly, Drusilla nodded and felt excited. Ever since she joined the Slytherin and National Witches Artistic Gymnastics team at Hogwarts. When she'd been fourteen years old, she'd been happy, and proud. She loved gymnastics and felt like she was pretty good at it. Her teammates were awesome as well and made the whole thing super fun.

"Are you ready for your last year at Hogwarts?" Isolt asked.

Drusilla smiled a bit nervously, "As ready as I'll ever be. It's a bit surreal, to be honest. It almost felt like 7th year would never come."

Isolt smiled, "It feels like that for everyone. It's going to be a big change after this year."

Dru nodded, trying to imagine this time next year, but unable to.

"Your friends are going to meet you at the train platform, yes?"

"Yes. Like always." She replied with a grin.

After breakfast, Dru rushed to make sure that she had everything packed, not wanting to leave anything important behind. Then she quickly put Salem into his cat carrier and ran down the stairs, leaving her trunk for Winky to bring down.

"Wow, slow down there, young lady." Isolt said with a teasing smile, "You're going to make me think that you can't wait to leave me."

Dru grinned back, "Of course not, besides it's not like I'm not going to see you next week for practice."

Isolt rolled her eyes good-naturedly and said, "well, let's go." And apparated away.

Drusilla soon followed suit with her trunk, having been taken to get her apparating license on her 17th birthday. Now, she could apparate anywhere on her own. It always left her giddy as it was proof that she was of age now.

She landed with a crack right next to her mum, who smirked in amusement at the younger witch.

"That never gets old." Drusilla said with a laugh.

"Dru!" A call from behind had her turning to see a head of shining blonde hair racing towards her, nearly knocking her over in an enthusiastic hug.

"Luna!" Drusilla laughed, returning the hug tightly. She hadn't seen Luna, who was one of her best friends, since school had let out. Luna had been on an expedition with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, to look for rare creatures, all summer and Drusilla had missed the little ray of sunshine.

"It's so good to see you Drusilla, and Lady Sayre. Guess, what me and Daddy found?" Luna asked excitedly, Drusilla looked at her curiously and was astonished.

Luna had a photo of the Crumple - Horned Snorkack dragon that hailed from Switzerland, it had smoky grey scales and had the longest tail that Drusilla had seen. She was astonished but pleased for her best friend.

"Well done, Luna. How many were there?" She asked curiously, she'd changed out of her training clothes and into a grey t-shirt with the Weird Sisters on it, and black jeans. She was wearing her black converse trainers.

"Ninety-two dragons, they live in a dragon mountain keeping reserve. The Swedish Magical Government are very protective of them, after Dumbledore tried to introduce a cull on them. My uncle Moody, picked me up and we went to Scotland," Luna said softly, referring to her legendary Auror uncle.

Drusilla knew that Luna had lost her mother during the First Wizarding War, when an auror raid had gone badly wrong. It had resulted in the deaths of fifteen wizards and witches, including Luna's mother.

Needless to say, the Lovegood family harboured a grudge against the Light, and declared they were neutral along with the Longbottom family.

"Hi, Dru, Luna and Lady Isolt Sayre!" Two familiar voices said happily, and they turned around to see it was Leanne Fawley, and Hermione Granger.

"Hi, Hermione and Leanne. Are you looking forward to our new classes at Hogwarts?" Drusilla asked curiously, Hermione nodded while Leanne looked curious.

"They were old classes and clubs, but Dumbledore banned them. But Minister Scrimgeour and the Board of Governors brought them back." Isolt confirmed, smirking as she remembered the day Dumbledore's control began to slip.

* * *

 _15th of July, 1996_

 _Isolt sat beside Lord Sirius Black, as they waited for Dumbledore to arrive with Minerva McGonagall. The Board of School Governors had called an emergency meeting, and it was decided that the clubs and classes that Dumbledore had banned, would be restored. The Artistic Gymnastics club would remain, and Isolt was very proud of Drusilla. She'd only been doing gymnastics since her third year, and already had a natural talent for the skill._

 _Albus Dumbledore made his dramatic entrance, in those Merlin awful robes. She was certain Merlin wouldn't be caught dead in those garish robes, and Scrimgeour grimaced._

 _"What can we do for you, Minister?" Dumbledore asked smoothly, trying to play the kind grandfather but Isolt saw through his act and grimaced._

 _"I have received complaints and letters of concern from parents, it would seem you and Professor McGonagall are incapable of stopping bullying. The students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin have told their parents, that they are afraid returning to Hogwarts. This has come to light, after Miss Olivia Ross's suicide. And there are going to be changes, regardless if you two and Lord Potter like it or not." Scrimgeour said firmly, his face hard._

 _"You can't do that! Those classes and clubs were banned for a reason, Minister!" James Potter shouted enraged, spitting like a mad dog._

 _"Be silent, Lord Potter! Remember, you are on probation for attacking a student unlawfully." Scrimgeour warned dangerously, and James paled._

 _Dumbledore was furious, and spluttered._

 _How dare these people tell him how to run his school. HE was headmaster, not any of them. They had no right to interfere._

 _"It's not just that these classes and clubs were teaching dangerous, or unnecessary things, minister. We also just don't have the funds to keep them running." The old man spoke with a serene smile, thinking that he had won. There was no way that the ministry would fork over any money for classes and clubs that were not necessary for their children's future._

 _"Unless you are dipping into the school fund yourself, Dumbledore, then there should be plenty left to pay for the upkeep and teachers for these classes. Not only is the Hogwarts fee ridiculously expensive for each student to attend, but I also know that many well-off alumni donate to the school regularly." Sirius spoke with a hidden smirk. He loved watching Dumbledore squirm._

 _The old wizard flushed with anger before he got a hold of himself, but Scrimgeour spoke before he could._

 _"This is how it is going to go, Dumbledore. These classes and clubs will be reintroduced. That is non-negotiable. Not only that but, because we no longer trust you or your staff to look out for the students' best interests, the ministry will be implementing its own post at Hogwarts in the form of a High Inquisitor. He or she will be in charge of making sure proper discipline in applied to all need it to cut back on the rampant bullying going on, but they will also be observing all classes and teachers to make sure standards are upheld. If any teacher is found lacking, they will be replaced with or without your say-so."_

 _"Now see here-" James started, spluttering in outrage._

 _"Enough, Lord Potter." The minister interrupted, "This is not a debate. What I have said, will happen. You have no say in this."_

 _The minister stared them all down with a fierce scowl before standing and sweeping from the room._

 _"Also, Dumbledore, the seventh-year students will be given classes that they have chosen, but you tried to ban. Auror Black, Tonks and Shacklebolt will be questioning the students tomorrow about bullying." Augusta Longbottom said sternly, her grey eyes flashing warningly at the man._

 _Dumbledore was furious but knew he couldn't do anything to stop them, his hands were tied. Scrimgeour and the Board of School Governors had him cornered._

 _"Very well, I will announce it at the feast tonight." Dumbledore said finally and watched as they all left him alone in his office. _After ensuring they'd left, he destroyed his office in a fit of rage towards the people who dare challenge his authority.__

* * *

Sirius looked at the photo of him with his new-born goddaughter, shortly before she'd been abducted from her bedroom. She'd been born on the same day as her older brother, Harry and he knew she was still alive. Due to him having blood - adopted her as an infant, he and his family would immediately know if she was dead. Her magic would join the Black Ancestral Spirits, of the ancestral community.

He refused to give up, and he knew Dorea and Remus were the same, they refused to believe that Drusilla was dead. His little red fox was alive.

"I'm going to find you, Dru and may Morgana have mercy on the people who took you away. I certainly won't be merciful, and neither will you other godfather or godmothers," he vowed fiercely, and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Evan Tiberius Rosier apparated to the Riddle Manor with ease, he saw Fenrir Greyback had arrived, and wondered if his witch friend had visited him. He knew the werewolf was friendly with that redhead girl who'd been living on the streets three years ago, but then she'd been adopted. Fenrir refused to speak about it, but Evan knew the man cared for her like a brother.

"What do you think the Dark Lord wants, Evan?" Fenrir asked wearily, his grey eyes flashing gold briefly. His pack had been freed from Azkaban, and they now had Delores Umbridge imprisoned in the manor.

"Probably to tell us about his plan in the Wizengamot, I just hope I can get my hands soon on Potter. I want him, his whore of a wife and son to suffer for the pain they've caused." Evan growled menacingly, his grey eyes flashing a crimson red.

"You'll get your vengeance, cousin. All of us want vengeance on Dumbledore, and his Order of the Phoenix," Thoros Nott said darkly, his knuckles white and his dark brown eyes dark with hatred.

During the First Wizarding War, Thoros and his wife Livia had just settled their new-born son Theo to bed when aurors raided the manor. It had been a massacre, which resulted in the deaths of Livia, her unborn daughter and Thoros's younger sister. Ever since, Thoros had vowed to bring down the Potter and McKinnon families.

They all hated how the so called Light side could literally get away with murder if they claimed the victims had been Dark and that they had felt threatened. It was pathetic how Dumbledore had nearly all of Wizarding Britain held tightly in his grasp and no one seemed to know, or care.

To most of the Death Eaters, Dumbledore seemed like a Dark Lord in his own right. At least Voldemort never hid his true self from his followers. What you saw was what you got among the Dark. Voldemort also never treated his follows like pawns and had no problem with getting his own hands dirty occasionally, unlike the old Headmaster.

"Lucius, Severus." Evan greeted the two men as they walked up.

They both nodded in return and they all walked together to the meeting room. The room was a ball room in Slytherin Manor, the only room in the place that was large enough to hold all of the Dark Lords followers.

The room was a buzz with whispered conversations as they waited for Lord Voldemort. Everyone was speculating on what the meeting was about, and those that were a part of the Wizengamot were seen discussing up and coming bills they were trying to block or push through.

As soon as the doors leading into the rest of the manor opened, silence descended upon the Death Eaters.

A handsome man walked in with a calm, confident air. His magic, almost unconsciously, reaching out and greeting his followers in a way that only the most powerful of wizards could do. He had a timeless look, tall, pale skin, black hair that was perfectly styled, high cheek bones that gave him an aristocratic look. His eyes were dark brown, almost black and shone with a keen intelligence as he surveyed those gathered in front of him. You really could not tell how old he was as he had a way about him that looked young and old at the same time.

"I am glad to see all of you, my friends. I have news on our latest plan, and the bulls that we and the neutral party have agreed on. They will be shown tomorrow at the Wizengamot." Voldemort explained calmly, his snake Nagini at his side as his dark brown eyes surveyed over his Death Eaters.

"What is this old law, we are bringing in, my Lord?" Caleb Avery inquired intrigued, he'd taken over the Avery seat after his father's death two weeks ago.

"The old Pure-blood marriage law, it is called the Blood Feud Marriage Law. It will marry half-bloods, pure-bloods and muggle-Bones to our followers, and the ones who were neutral. Regulus, have you any news on Isolt Sayre and her daughter?" Voldemort questioned finally, his eyes looking at his youngest protege.

Regulus nodded and spoke up.

"I have my lord, Drusilla Sayre Gaunt is your granddaughter who went missing the night you were assumed dead. Corban Yaxley, and I did a magical blood test, when she was sent to St Mungo's after Ginevra Weasley, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe attacked her." Regulus confirmed, and everyone was shocked.

Voldemort felt rage simmer through his veins, and his magic crackled around him like electricity. His granddaughter was alive, and his cousin was alive.

"Where was she, before Isolt Sayre took custody of her?" He asked fumingly, knowing that his granddaughter could not have had it easy.

"At Saint Mary's Orphanage, my Lord. She and a Muggle - Born witch by the name of Cailleach McKinnon were both beaten there regularly, until their third year. Cailleach was killed by the Matron, and a priest, when the orphanage was destroyed by Fiendfyre," Regulus continued, exchanging a grim look with Corban Yaxley.

"During the summer holidays, Drusilla lived on the streets until she met and befriended Fenrir Greyback. I believe they are very close friends, like siblings. They lived in a flat until her adoption and remain in contact." Corban added, looking at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was silent, and looked at Lucius Malfoy, perhaps his son knew his granddaughter.

"Lucius, does your son know my granddaughter?" He questioned, he wanted to know everything about his niece.

Lucius gave a nod as he answered, "He does, my Lord, she is in Slytherin and in the same year as Draco is. He considers her a friend, though not one close enough to invite over for the summer, so Narcissa and I have never met her personally."

Voldemort nodded with a thoughtful look before shifting his attention to the alpha werewolf, "And you, Greyback, how did you come to know my granddaughter?"

Fenrir shifted slightly as all eyes turned to him and said, "She tried to pick my pocket, my Lord. Actually, she managed to pick my pocket and I only found her by following the scent of my money pouch, seeing as it smelt so much like me." The large male shrugged at the astonished looks he was getting, "The brat impressed me with her resourcefulness and sarcastic attitude. She wasn't even afraid of me when I caught her, and she realized exactly who she stole from. All she did was ask me what I was going to do about it."

"And what did you do?" The Dark Lord asked, interested.

"Bought her lunch." Fenrir gave a smirk as everyone looked at him questioningly. "She reminded me of myself before I became a werewolf. I was living on the streets and stealing for my next meal. She looked like she had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time and was absolutely filthy. After that, I would find her every day to buy her lunch. Took her weeks to trust me. It seemed like she had a rather shitty childhood before she ended up on the streets and like I said, it remined me of my own situation. One day, it was raining hard and storming like crazy. I had learned a few days before that that she was staying in an alley close to Diagon and completely exposed to the elements, so I invited her to crash at my place for the night. She accepted and just never left besides when school started and then she got adopted. I consider her a sister now."

"Thank you for taking care of her." Voldemort spoke sincerely. The thought of what could have happened had a more sinister character found her while she was alone on the streets made him feel ill. That was his granddaughter, his blood. He was glad she was safe now.

"Of course, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded at him, and listened to Corban Yaxley, as he revealed what was happening at the Ministry. Dumbledore had failed to lure him into the Ministry and was now facing the prospect of being removed from Hogwarts.

"Onto more pressing matters, Dumbledore is facing the prospect of being removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts. A High Inquisitor is arriving at Hogwarts, and so are new teachers considering the bullying. The old pure-blood marriage law is being drawn up, after Arithmancy researchers discovered there have been less magical births, since the First Wizarding War." Corban said gravely, and Voldemort nodded.

Desperate times, called for desperate measures.

"Very well, keep me informed of how this law goes down, and Rodolphus your marriage to Bellatrix had been annulled. Both of you may now marry whom you please," Voldemort announced to his two loyal followers.

"Thank you, my Lord." Rodolphus said respectfully, he was privately relived that he could now marry a woman without his wretched grandfather interfering. His father hadn't approved of the marriage, but had been unable to stop it.

Voldemort nodded at him, and the Death Eaters began planning their next move to bring down Dumbledore, and the Order. It was something that Evan had been planning for ten years.

Vengeance would be his.

* * *

Drusilla walked with Isolt to the Hogwarts Express with Luna and Hermione, while they waited for Daphne and Astoria Greengrass to arrive. They said hello to Molly Weasley, who seemed exhausted and upset.

"But why should I respect the Slytherins, Mum? They're followers of Voldemort, and there dark!" Ginny Weasley complained resentfully, Molly glaring at her daughter.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you will be respectful and kind towards your fellow classmates. Your father and I haven't forgotten what you, Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang did to Drusilla Gaunt Sayre, Leanne Fawley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and your own cousins, and the Rowle sisters. Ever since you've been betrothed to Harry, you've changed," Molly said distraught and disappointed.

"Drusilla's a whore, mum." Ginny said simply, Drusilla felt anger burn through her, but her mother got there first.

"Miss Weasley, what did you just call my daughter?" Isolt asked dangerously, her green eyes flashing good briefly. Ginny paled, while everyone froze.

* * *

 _Enjoy, and review :)_


End file.
